Childish Love
by xJKxD
Summary: Tenzou only expected a simple, usual A-rank mission. But he should have known better after all it was Kakashi who asked him for that favor.


**Disclaimer:** _If I would own Naruto...*nya...Tenzoouuu...* sry ~ got distracted ~ eh plot is mine characters aren't. xD_  
**Careful: **_Yaoi ~ don't like it ~ pls don't read it_

* * *

About 20 small pairs of sparkling eyes were staring right at a very nervous looking Tenzou._ „This definitely isn't where I belong," _he thought quietly, begging for an rescue, _"No matter what...any rescue would do."_

Is it wrong to hope for an enemy attack on the village just to escape these...monsters? He sighed as he saw two shining blue eyes coming closer.

A little white-haired girl stepped forward, while grabbing his hand she shouted cheering, „He's mine!", and to prevent anyone from doubting her claim towards Tenzou, she dragged him to the left side of the room. „But that's not fair," the kids on the right side yelled at the girl in unison.

She just stuck out her tongue and chuckled cheeky. "I saw him first, baaah." Tenzou really didn't want to be there. The brownhaired sighed one more time and let the girl drag him away without much of a resistance. "It's my birthday so I can decide," she added smiling like a fairy princess, who just caught her own lovely prince riding on a shiny white horse.

The others moaned incredulously, but realized that arguing was pointless. Her widened smile, now directed at Tenzou, "You make our team win, ne?" Not knowing what else to do, he put on a faked grin and nodded to the little kid.

„How can we not lose if you have a real ninja on your side," a slightly offended redhead objected. Hearing these complaining words Tenzou followed this relieving thought, which crossed his mind so suddenly. Maybe this was his only chance to get out off this chaos.

But as soon as he tried to speak up and agree to the small boy another one crashed his ray of hope, together with the last bit of his self-esteem, to dust. "If he's really a shinobi, why isn't he on a cool mission then? My dad wouldn't go on birthday parties 'cause he is too good as a ninja."

Tenzou's brown eyes were suddenly very interested in the quiet, dark floorboards, his head started to weigh a lot more than usually as he admitted that the brat indeed had a point.

"Pff, you'll see. Tenz-chan is an awesome ninja and we'll win for sure," the princess immediately tossed in. A kindergarten child was defending his pride, there is no way he could feel more worthless than at this precise moment.

Eyes closed he tried to calm down, relaxed his gritted teeth and took a deep breath. He should have known better, Kakashi-Senpai asking a favor of you never ends well. Not like he could resist him though, well not him but the favor of course, how could he?

There is no way to defend oneself from the famous mind-screwing of Kakashi. This smooth talking of the silverhaired would always make Tenzou's head spin and somewhere out of confusion he agrees to anything just for the sake of making Kakashi stop talking to him like that.

"To anything...", he mumbled absently, the husky voice of his Senpai ringing in his head, repeating his words all over again.

„Ma, Tenzou. This is an A Rank Mission I was assigned to but I really don't feel well. You are the only one I can entrust with this mission because you're my most talented Kohai and I'm sure you'll do your best and make me proud, right?"

Before he could even think it over, he was the babysitter of this bunch of children. He questioned why this was an A rank after all.

_„Annoying as hell..that's it probably."_

But he knew better the party was for the white-haired, the granddaughter of the Sandaime. Not like he would decline a mission anyway but a mission straight coming from the Hokage? No way he could just leave, instead he wasted a whole day, being dragged, punched, touched, called random names and forced to carry the children around or play their childish games.

Finally, one at a time, the different parents fetched their kids and after an ridiculous long day there was only him and the white-haired left. Now he would only have to stay a little bit longer, till Kakashi-Senpai, who told him to wait for him there, would show up.

At first he wondered why he wanted to come here in the first place, but now it was crystal clear to him. Though he couldn't take a look into the mirror, he knew that he must look terrible, his clothes were all loosely, his brown hair messed up and he was unbelievable tired. It was a miracle that he still had the energy to prevent himself from falling asleep on the comfortable couch the girl and Tenzou sat down a while ago.

And Senpai had a little sadistic side hidden beneath his lazily facade and he surely wanted to see his precious Kohai all drained and annoyed by these little brats. He unconsciously smiled at the thought of the older man. He was already quite positive that he preferred older company before this exhausting adventure, but now he was assured of it.

Suddenly the girl disturbed his thoughts. "I like you Tenz-chan, I want you to stay here," she said determined and hugged the confused shinobi.

„Uhm...gomen but I don't think I can do that," he replied as softly as he could. Though his inside was screaming, already figuring out an escape route, if needed, for him.

She shook her head desperately,"If I talk to gramps, he surely can do this for me." The Sandaime wouldn't, would he? Tenzou wasn't sure how to handle this behavior of her and he was honestly afraid that Sarutobi-sama would approve her idea or rather her will.

All he could do was desperately hoping that Kakashi would finally arrive and help him out. Luckily, after enduring the little girl's devouring embrace for only a few more minutes, his deepest wish was fulfilled.

„Yo! Sorry I'm late but there was an old lady who just happen to...-" - "It's fine. Just let us leave already," Tenzou interrupted him roughly. Kakashi's head tilted lightly in surprise and his hand brushed through his silvery hair. Of course he expected his Kohai to be a little uptight, that's the reason why he asked him to do this mission for him after all, but that he would even be that touchy to him was strange.

Tenzou stood up from the couch but he instantly felt something, or rather someone holding him back. The kid wouldn't let go of him that easily. Kakashi pointed to the little girl which made no attempt of letting the brownhaired go.

"You know you've got a new friend here?", his eye crinkled into his usual smile and Tenzou knew his Senpai was grinning beneath that damn blue mask of his.

Tenzou sighed and bent down to the girl, kneeled in front of her and while feigning his most apologetic look on his face he spoke calmly. "I'm really really sorry but I have to go now. So please let go, okay?" This was the nicest he could still think of, but of course completely useless.

„No! No! No!", she cried and instead of giving in, her grip tightened. "I want you to stay, Tenz-chan," her cheeks turned slightly red as she continued, "I like your brown fuzzy hair and your big eyes," she whispered feebly, "Please, please stay with me."

"Tenz-chan?!", Kakashi slowly repeated her words. Perfect. The five year old granddaughter of the Hokage had a crush on him. He was sure Kakashi wouldn't be able to hold his laughter any longer.

But surprisingly he was wrong. Kakashi wasn't even smirking. The older shinobi bent down to the little girl who took a liking to Tenzou, a serious look written all over his face.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow him to stay. He has important work to do. shinobi work, see?" He rubbed the back of his head and sighed loudly as the girl still didn't let go of Tenzou's hand.

"You know, sweetheart, I'm sorry but I can't let you have him." - "No he's mine. I don't care about shinobi stuff. Go away, gramps!", the white-haired screamed angrily at the lightly dazzled Copy Nin.

„Gramps?", his head moved from one side to another, „Gramps...you know that I'm only four years older than him, right?" He pointed to Tenzou, who wasn't amused by his playfully shocked appearance. „This isn't helping, Senpai!", he moaned in annoyance.

Tenzou's left hand ruffled through his brown hair, if it wouldn't have been him stuck in this situation, he would definitely have laughed at the sight of a child shouting madly at the famous Hatake Kakashi and calling him „gramps", but sadly it was him and not knowing how to solve this problem he just looked awkwardly at his Senpai.

He was helpless, after all he couldn't use force on her, no matter how much he would like to. He watched his Senpai and was relieved as he saw his visible eye crinkled the usual way. _„He has a plan eventually," _he thought smiling widely on the inside.

„Maa, little girl," Kakashi moved closer to his Kohai, "There's another reason why I can't let him stay with you." Tenzou didn't even listen to what he said, as long as he would finally get him out of here.

"I believe you'll understand that," he ended his words with the sweetest voice, he was capable of and suddenly his masked lips kissed Tenzou's cheek, which made the brownhaired squeak in response and his face blush immediately. Kakashi ignored his flustered Kohai to face the white-haired again, "I like his beautiful hair and eyes, too, you understand, ne?"

The small girl's eyes widened, her head moved from the silverhaired to her Tenzou~chan repetitive, before her mind could understand what just happened. As soon as her thoughts cleared up, she let go of his hand, nodding sheepishly, her face as red as Tenzou's. "Hai," she chuckled and ran of, leaving the two of them alone.

"Senpai," Tenzou breathed as the girl was out of sight, he wasn't able to think of anything else to say but luckily he didn't had to.

Kakashi pulled down his mask, placed another kiss, this time more passionate onto Tenzou's tender lips. Without thinking he opened his mouth slightly and started to kiss him back. With a bite on his lower lip Kakashi left their touch.

"I don't like being jealous, especially not of a girl, don't you ever dare to forget that, Tenzou!", he could feel his hot breath on his skin as his Senpai nearly growled his name, their faces still only inches away from each other.

* * *

Meanwhile on the second floor an utterly excited girl charged into her grandpa's office. "Gramps! gramps!", she screamed all jumpy, "You'll never guess what happened at my party!"

* * *

**_Ohayou,_**

**_I know it's a little ooc and yes the little girl is purely fictional xD But I had this idea in mind and didn't want to drop it ..so hope u still like it. See ya xJKxD_**


End file.
